UHShe Season 8
UHShe Season 8 UHShe Season 8 '(BooHShe 2017) first aired on October 17th, 2017. This season has been organised, once again, by Stacyplays, with the server being hosted by BasicallyBea and Play UHC server, helping to organise it also. Alongside them, the intro was made by Stacyplays, Nathan_Oneday and TylerFOCUS and the intro song was Act Two - Tenebrous Brothers Carnival by Kevin MacLeod, licensed under Creative Commons Attribution. UHShe is a fight for to the death against all the players, however the tricky twist is that you can only revive your hearts by golden head or golden apple. There is a 1 episode grace period in which PVP is not allowed. This season is cutclean, meaning that ores and animal food drops come fully smelted and every player starts off with 16 pieces of pumpkin pie, a boat, a compass and a potion of invisibility. Players were to all dress up their skins to match a Halloween theme. Per usual, episodes are 16 minutes and are uploaded every other day on the players channels. This Season after Episode 1, PVP was enabled. PermaDay will be enable in Episode 7. No shrinking border for this season. All survived players will be teleport to the Mansion in end of Episode 7. Following the Final Episode, an Aftercall will be held, and posted following the set schedule. Episodes ''Main Article: List of UHShe Episodes (Season 8) Participants 1 - Cheripaws * BBPaws * Cheridet 2 - Slazzie * LDShadowLady * stacyplays 3 - '''Disney * RealSquigGames ' * 'BasicallyBea ' 4 - Beetlejuice * MousieMouse * LaurenzSide 5 - Ashoffee * AshleyMariee * banoffee2013 6 - GiraffyPumpkin * Marielitai * Seriiiously 7 - AussieClownz * Kaleidow * HeyImBee 8 - Team Skull * Shubble * Strawburry17Plays 9 - The Devil Duo * SalemsLady * Phoenixgg2 = *'Bold indicates winner of season = Titles First to Take Damage: LDShadowLady (Fall Damage) Last on Full Hearts: Cheridet First Blood: BasicallyBea First Death: AshleyMariee (PVE) Most Individual Kills: BasicallyBea & Vindicators (5 Kills) Most Team Kills: BasicallyBea and RealSquigGames; Disney (7 Kills) Most Gold: stacyplays and LDShadowLady; Slazzie Most Diamonds: Cheridet and BBPaws; Cheripaws First Golden Apple (Crafted): LaurenzSide Best Sword: Phoenixgg2, SalemsLady, LDShadowLady and Seriiiously (Sharpness 2 Diamond) Best Bow: RealSquigGames (Power 5) Winner: BasicallyBea and RealSquigGames; Disney Statistics Trivia * The season was filmed on October 13th, 2017. * Season 8 is the third season to be Halloween-themed. ** It is also the third season to be played in teams of two. * This season marks the return of Lizzie, who has absent for four seasons. * MKtheWorst stated that herself and Aureylian were going to team up and compete this season, but both had to work on real life jobs that day, causing them to miss this season. * This is the first season with Mansions, Vindicators, Evokers, and Vex. ** The first ever cause of death from these creatures is Mousie, followed by her teammate Lauren ** Mousie and Lauren were the first team to make to the mansion in episode 5. * This is the second time HeyImBee and Kaleidow have teamed up. * Also this is the second time AshleyMariee and Banoffee2013 have teamed up. * It is the first season where Stacy did not die before her teammate. * This is the first season where Stacy has not teamed with the person who killed her the season before. ** If this tradition had kept the same she would have teamed with Phoenix. * Lauren is the first person to die by only one hit (she technically had full health due to a golden apple.) ** Mousie thought she had died to one hit but she was hit by the Vindicator they had already killed leaving her with 4 and a half hearts, whilst Lauren stayed full until she was killed. * This is the second season Bea has been Disney themed for UHShe. * This is the first season Mousie BOOgied with a teammate. (Also the first time Lauren has boogied.) * This is the first season Lizzie wasn't the first or second death in UHShe history. ** Season 1: 2nd, Season 2: 2nd, Season 3: 1st to died. * This is the first season that HeyImBee and AshleyMariee were killed by a mob/PvE in UHShe history. * This is the third time BasicallyBea got first blood. (Yammy, Aureylian and LDShadowLady) * This is the first time Lizzie did not die to Lava or Fire. ** Season 1: Walked into fire whilst fighting Aureylian, Season 2: Slain by AshleyMariee (Fire Aspect Sword) Season 3: Tried to swim in lava. * RealSquig got revenge on Banoffee for killing her in Season 6, that also made Banoffee the winner of the sixth season. (ongoing revenge between the two). * Bea got also revenge on Mariel for killing her last wild west season. * This is the 2nd time Seriiously died to RealSquig. * This is the 2nd time BBPaws died to Bea. * Banoffee has lasted the longest without having a teammate (If not counting AmyLee with her cat, Casper in the first BOO!HShe episodes * This is the first time that a season had two people perspectives shown at the same time. This happened because Lizzie wasn't putting the videos on her channel, but Stacy still wanted to show what happened when she died. * This is the first time in a team season where both members of the winning team were both alive at the end. * This is the first season someone was brought back to life after a PvP death (Meghan's Totem of Undying after she was pushed of a building by RealSquig.) * This is the RealSquig's third time win and Bea's first time win. * This is the second time Meghan placed 2nd place. (She placed 2nd in Season 3) * This was the first season HeyImBee didn't get enchanted. ** This was the first season Meghan, Shubble and Lizzie did get enchanted. Category:Seasons Category:Halloween